Warren Graham
Warren Daniel Graham (nascido em 20 de novembro de 1996), é um aluno da Academia Blackwell, e um dos principais personagens auxiliares de ''Life is Strange''. Ele é muito amigo da Max Caulfield e tem uma queda pela mesma. É especulado que Warren possa aparecer em ''Before the Storm'', a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Warren é o estereótipo de nerd cientista que "sabe como ser invisível", e adora filmes velhos e obscuros e anime. Ele tem uma natureza amável e sensível e está altamente interessado em Max. Ele sempre tenta se aproximar dela, mas acaba tendo que lidar com a rejeição da mesma constantemente. Ele também é muito tímido e inseguro com as meninas e se esforça para expressar e lidar com seus sentimentos, então ele tenta ocultar isto com um pouco de humor e piadas ruins. Ele é um bom amigo, pois ele é sempre amigável e protetor com a Max. Embora normalmente ele leve a pior nas brigas, ele é corajoso o suficiente para defender a Max do Nathan Prescott sempre que pode. Biografia A seguir o que a Max escreveu sobre o Warren em seu diário: "Sabia que se eu desse meu telefone para o Warren ele o entupiria de mensagens pela "ciência". Ele queria o pen drive de volta depois de menos de uma semana. Ele me disse para assistir tudo porque tinha vários filmes e séries nele. Ainda bem que não tinha pornô. Fico feliz por ter o Warren. Ele é um verdadeiro amigo e compartilhamos vários interesses. Ele ama ciência, mas realmente entende de arte e adora boas fotografias. Apesar de dizer que ama minhas fotos, não sei dizer se ele está só sendo legal. Warren é um nerd mas definitivamente gosta de falar o que pensa, não acho que ele mentiria para mim. É ótimo ter pelo menos um aliado da mesma idade por aqui... E ele me faz sorrir." Aparência Warren tem um estilo geek, sempre usando roupas com referências científicas. Ele normalmente usa uma camiseta sobre uma blusa de mangas compridas, uma calça jeans azul e tênis pretos. Dentre suas camisetas estão uma azul com os dizeres "Meow", uma marrom com alguns símbolos em branco na frente e uma azul clara sem nenhum desenho ou frase, com blusas compridas nas cores verde, azul ou vermelha. Warren exibe um olho roxo durante todo o jogo, devido o soco que levou do Nathan no Episódio 1. Sobre Warren nasceu e provavelmente cresceu em Arcadia Bay. Com 16 anos de idade, ele é provavelmente o aluno mais jovem da academia Blackwell. Ele possui um excelente conhecimento científico como mostrado por seu GPA (média de notas) de 4.0, portanto sendo considerado um aluno exemplar pelo Diretor Wells. É possível que ele tenha avançado alguns anos escolares devido suas habilidades acadêmicas. Episódio Um: Chrysalis No primeiro episódio, um dos primeiros objetivos da Max é devolver o pen drive do Warren. Quando ela vai no quarto da Dana pegá-lo, as duas garotas falam sobre o quão na cara está que Warren gosta da Max. Max parece ciente das investidas dele. Mas ela sugere que Brooke Scott seria perfeita para ele devido seus gostos semelhantes por ciência. thumb|172x172px|Warren após levar uma cabeçada e apanhar de Nathan.|left No estacionamento, Warren se aproxima de Max com um abraço que ela não retribui, devolvendo o pen drive a ele. Esse momento constrangedor não dura muito e os dois conversam sobre os filmes que estão no pen drive. Eles são interrompidos por Nathan Prescott, e uma briga começa. Warren intervém para proteger Max, mas Nathan o derruba com uma cabeçada. Enquanto Max foge na caminhonete da Chloe, Warren distrai Nathan e acaba apanhando. Mais tarde ele manda uma mensagem para Max com uma foto dele de olho roxo dizendo que "o Cavaleiro Branco dela está bem". No final do episódio, Warren pode ser visto no Laboratório de Ciências com um laptop, vendo a nevasca pela janela. Episódio Dois: Out of Time No começo do episódio, Warren faz uma pequena aparição do lado de fora dos dormitórios da Blackwell antes da Max sair de seu quarto. Se você olhar pela janela, poderá ver ele espiando atrás de um canto para ver se a Max já está acordada. Se Max conversar com Alyssa Anderson no corredor do dormitório, ela dirá que Warren mencionou que Max pegou emprestado o pen drive dele, e avisará Max para tomar cuidado com a Brooke, pois pode deixá-la com ciúmes. Alyssa também deseja a ela "boa sorte" com o Warren. Quando Max está saindo do campus para ir ao Restaurante Two Whales encontrar a Chloe, Warren interrompe ela, ainda marcado pela briga de ontem e se auto-rotulando como "Cavaleiro Branco". Eles conversam sobre a Chloe e o Nathan, com Warren perguntando como Max conhece a Chloe e por que Nathan estava atrás dela. Depois ele a convida para ir a um drive-in com ele ver uma maratona de filmes do Planeta dos Macacos. Max pode escolher entre aceitar ou recusar o convite. Aceitar= Aceitar> Se Max aceitar o convite do Warren, ele comentará que foi mais fácil do que pensava e mais tarde mandará mensagens a ela com informações sobre o drive-in. Ele também dirá que vai mandar uma mensagem para a Brooke dizendo que vai ir ver os filmes com a Max e não com ela. |-|Recusar= Recusar> Se Max recusar o convite do Warren ele, visivelmente magoado, dirá, "Tranquilo. Seja uma humana maldita e suja. Vou fazer uma macacada sozinho." Ele também mencionará que vai perguntar à Brooke se ela quer ir ao drive-in com ele no lugar da Max. Mais tarde no mesmo dia, Warren manda uma mensagem para Max pedindo para ela encontrá-lo no Laboratório de Ciências. Max pode ir ao laboratório e ajudá-lo com seu experimento de química. Se ela ajudá-lo corretamente, poderá aumentar a nota de Warren em episódios futuros. Logo antes da aula do Sr. Jefferson começar, Warren entra na sala e vai até Max contar que a Kate passou correndo por ele em direção à saída. Quando Zachary Riggins entra na sala de Jefferson dizendo que "uma merda muito louca" está acontecendo no dormitório feminino, Warren e o resto dos alunos vão para o pátio do dormitório. Warren está entre os vários alunos que assistem a tentativa de suicídio bem sucedida da Kate antes de Max voltar no tempo. Quando Max consegue parar o tempo, Warren pode ser visto no meio da multidão confortando a Alyssa. No final do episódio, Max e Warren são vistos juntos falando sobre os eventos do dia. Os dois ficam em choque quando veem o eclipse no céu. Warren diz que saberia se algum eclipse estivesse programado para acontecer, e que este eclipse parece desafiar a lógica convencional. Quando Warren vê que Max está ficando com frio devido a mudança súbita da temperatura, ele se aproxima mais dela para mantê-la quente. Episódio Três: Chaos Theory Quando Chloe e Max entram na Blackwell de noite para procurar pistas no escritório do diretor Wells, Max liga para o Warren e pede instruções para fazer uma bomba caseira. Dependendo se Max aceitou ou não o convite dele para ir ao drive-in, eles têm uma curta conversa baseada na escolha dela. Warren manda mensagens para ela com os ingredientes que ela precisa para fazer a bomba caseira. Max usa a bomba para arrombar a porta do escritório do diretor e, após voltar no tempo para desfazer o estrago, Max destranca a porta pelo lado de dentro. Após deixar a Chloe entrar, Max descarta todos os ingredientes da bomba em uma lata de lixo dentro do escritório. Ela também manda uma mensagem para o Warren, brincando que só queria testar o conhecimento científico dele sobre explosivos. Episódio Quatro: Dark Room Warren tem um papel mais importante neste episódio. Após Max coletar evidências do quarto do Nathan na ala masculina do Dormitório Prescott, Nathan confronta ela e Chloe na saída. As duas são empurradas por Nathan, e Warren aparece para intervir. Ele dá uma cabeçada em Nathan o fazendo cair no chão e a briga entre eles fica mais séria, o que aparentemente assusta Max. Quando Nathan tenta ameaçá-lo puxando uma arma de seu bolso, Warren chuta a arma da mão dele e começa a bater em Nathan. Se a Max intervir= Se a Max intervém> Se a Max intervir, a briga irá acabar e Warren deixará Nathan ir. Ele se levanta, pega sua arma do chão e avisa que seu pai está a caminho do dormitório, e que eles não vão se safar por tê-lo tratado dessa maneira. Ele volta para seu quarto levemente machucado. Isso contribuirá para o casaco dele estar na Sala Escura mais tarde. |-|Se a Max ficar de fora= Se a Max ficar de fora> Warren espancará Nathan violentamente, chegando a chutá-lo na barriga. Chloe pega a arma do chão e as duas saem do dormitório com Warren enquanto Nathan se contorce de dor no chão. Se Max ficar mais um pouco poderá ouvir ele dizer coisas como "Todos me odeiam... Todos". Ele fica claramente muito machucado para se levantar. Isso contribuirá para o casaco dele não estar na Sala Escura mais tarde. Depois da briga com Nathan, os três terão uma conversa do lado de fora do dormitório. Max agradece Warren por ter intervido e Chloe dirá que ele foi demais ao espancar o Nathan. Mas ele não sabe o que pensar disso, pois de certa forma ele agiu como o Nathan agiria. Max o tranquiliza dizendo que ele não é nem um pouco parecido com Nathan, e Warren se oferecerá para acompanhar as duas ou chamar a polícia, mas suas ofertas são rejeitadas. Em vez disso, Max pede para ele descobrir mais sobre o pai de Nathan, Sean Prescott, e promete ligar para ele mais tarde. Antes de voltar para seu quarto, ele dirá que está se sentindo bem "alfa" agora e Max concordará com ele. Chloe comentará com Max que ele está totalmente apaixonado por ela, e ela responderá "Eu sei". Mais tarde ele mandará uma mensagem para Max falando sobre o incidente e que gostaria de vê-la na festa para comemorarem juntos. Se ela deixou uma mensagem na placa do quarto dele mais cedo, ele também agradecerá Max por isso e dirá que nunca apagará a mensagem. Chloe acredita que Nathan é o responsável pela morte da Rachel Amber, e vai para a Festa do Fim do Mundo do clube Vortex com Max para encontrá-lo. As duas esbarram com Warren do lado de fora, dizendo que está feliz por elas decidirem ir à festa com ele, mas Warren será rejeitado mais uma vez. Mas pergunta a ele como se sente, pois Warren ainda parece estar abalado pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Quando questionado sobre Nathan, ele diz que não viu ele de novo pois ficou o tempo todo escondido em seu quarto. Ele também explica que está na festa porque queria se sentir como um estudante normal depois de toda a ultraviolência desta semana. Ele nunca bateu em ninguém antes e normalmente era ele quem levava a pior em uma briga. Warren está claramente bêbado apesar de ter tomado só meia cerveja; é possível que a bebida dele tenha sido batizada para impedi-lo de ajudar Chloe e Max naquele momento. left|thumb|252x252px Devido a insistência de Warren, Max tira uma foto com Warren "para posteridade", e antes de as duas entrarem na festa, ela pede que Warren a mande uma mensagem imediatamente se ele ver Nathan e que tome cuidado com ele. Warren brinca que sabe como ser invisível, e Max responde que ele não é para ela. Episódio Cinco: Polarized Warren é visto no Restaurante Two Whales, onde ele, Joyce Price, Frank Bowers (se não tiver sido morto anteriormente) e outros cidadãos se abrigaram da tempestade. Warren juntou todos os suprimentos médicos que encontrou. Max conta a Warren sobre seus poderes e pega com ele a foto que tirou na noite anterior para voltar no tempo e salvar a Chloe. Há a opção de abraçar ou beijar Warren, ou simplesmente deixá-lo para trás sem mostrar nenhum carinho. Abraçar= Abraçar> Se a Max escolher abraçar o Warren, eles darão um longo abraço e Warren irá segurar ela bem perto de si. Warren dirá que é melhor ela ir antes que ele peça para ela ficar, e Max dirá que ele é um dos heróis dela. |-|Sair= Sair> Se a Max escolher não mostrar nenhum sinal de afeto por Warren, ela apenas dirá para ele cuidar da Joyce (e do Frank), o que deixa Warren bem decepcionado. |-|Beijar= Beijar> Se a Max escolher beijar o Warren "para dar sorte", eles darão um selinho. Warren dirá que há algo que sempre quis dizer a ela, mas Max o interromperá dizendo que sabe o que é. Se mais tarde Max escolher sacrificar Arcadia Bay, a cidade inteira será reduzida a ruínas. Três mensagens de texto revelam que Max tentou avisar Warren sobre o tornado mas não obteve resposta, o que sugere que ele tenha sido morto pela tempestade ou que está escondido em algum lugar subterrâneo onde não há sinal de celular. Quando Chloe e Max passam com a caminhonete pelo restaurante destruído, um corpo pode ser visto embaixo de um cobertor ao lado de um SUV azul de cabeça para baixo, que parece muito com o carro do Warren. Se escolher sacrificar a Chloe para salvar a cidade, Warren aparece vivo e no funeral da Chloe, com Max ao seu lado. Realidade Alternativa thumb|262x262px|left Na realidade alternativa, Warren está claramente em um relacionamento com Stella Hill. Não sabemos como eles acabaram juntos, embora o namoro deles faça sentido considerando o gosto de ambos por estudo. Relacionamentos Amigos *Max Caulfield - Warren e Max continuam sendo amigos próximos, independente das escolhas dela. Seus interesses semelhantes e posições de nerds na sociedade da Blackwell dão a eles a base para uma forte amizade. A amizade deles às vezes é testada quando Warren mostra seu interesse por Max, embora ela possa escolher entre corresponder ou não aos sentimentos dele (como ao aceitar o convite para ir ao cinema). *Brooke Scott - Embora Brooke esteja claramente interessada em Warren, os dois ainda mantém uma amizade. Warren vê ela como a primeira pessoa para conversar depois da Max, pois ele vai diretamente falar com ela sobre o drive-in (seja convidando-a para ir com ele, ou se gabando que Max aceitou o convite). *Chloe Price - Embora Chloe e Warren não pareçam se conhecer, ela manda uma mensagem para ele falando sobre a Max e os dois parecem se dar bem. Chloe também admira o fato de Warren ter batido no Nathan e o elogia bastante por isso. *Kate Marsh - Kate e Warren são amigos e conversam de tempos em tempos. Ele mostra estar preocupado com a situação dela à medida que a mesma piora. Quando Kate sai do prédio da escola após falar com Jefferson no Episódio 2, Warren fica muito preocupado com ela e vai para a sala do Jefferson falar com Max sobre isso. Se a Kate sobreviver, mais tarde ela falará muito bem de Warren para Max chamando ele de "super fofo" e sugerindo que ela traga ele na visita à loja de chás de Portland que elas farão depois que Kate sair do hospital. Ela também apoiará o encontro de Max com Warren se ela aceitou o convite dele para ir ao drive-in. *Alyssa Anderson - Warren e Alyssa compartilham uma paixão por ficção científica e parecem conversar bastante sobre filmes, mas também sobre Max (ele contou à Alyssa que Max pegou emprestado seu pen drive e que ela também gosta de ficção científica). Alyssa menciona que como Max e Warren normalmente passam um certo tempo juntos, ela certamente se tornará alvo do ciúmes da Brooke. Warren também conforta Alyssa quando Kate está prestes a pular do telhado do dormitório. Um rabisco em uma mesa do laboratório de ciências que diz "Warren+Alyssa 2013" sugere que um dos dois ou ambos esteve ou estiveram interessados um pelo outro. Família *Pouco se sabe sobre a família do Warren. Na "Ficha de Estudante" dele, está escrito que ele nasceu em Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Ele parece ter dois pais/responsáveis, pois duas assinaturas constam em seu arquivo. O número da casa de sua família é 32 mas o nome da rua está ilegível, podendo ser identificado apenas que começa com a letra "S".O nome da rua que aparece na "Ficha de Estudante" do Warren não parece refletir nenhuma das ruas existentes na cidade de Garibaldi, Oregon, onde Arcadia Bay foi baseada. Inimigos *Nathan Prescott - Devido a rivalidade de Nathan com Max e a natureza condenável de suas atitudes, Warren considera ele um inimigo. Warren defende Max de Nathan no estacionamento, ganhando um olho roxo como resultado. Mais tarde, quando Nathan está prestes a atacar Max no dormitório masculino, Warren mais uma vez defende a Max. Ele dá uma cabeçada em Nathan que o faz cair no chão, fazendo Nathan apontar uma arma para Warren, Max e Chloe, ameaçando-os de morte. Warren chuta a arma da mão de Nathan e (se Max escolher não intervir) começa a bater em Nathan sem piedade com as próprias mãos. Interesses Amorosos *Max Caulfield - Warren tem uma queda por Max e ocasionalmente expressa seu interesse por ela. Warren brigará com Nathan para impedir que ele machuque Max no estacionamento da Blackwell e mais tarde no dormitório. Max pode escolher entre corresponder aos sentimentos dele ou não, como aceitar o convite de Warren para ir ao cinema, ajudar o Warren com seu experimento de ciências e aumentar a nota dele, escolher não beijar a Chloe e deixar uma mensagem para ele na placa de seu quarto. Warren irá considerar Max um anjo e uma super heroína se ela conseguir salvar a Kate, ou dará apoio a ela dizendo que ela foi a única pessoa que se importou com a Kate se Max não conseguir salvá-la. Warren manterá Max aquecida ao ver que ela ficou desconfortável após a mudança repentina na temperatura causada pelo eclipse. Quando Max pede a ele a foto que tirou na noite da festa do Clube Vortex, antes de focar na foto, ela tem a opção de sair, abraçar ou beijar o Warren. Se ela decidir beijar ele, Warren dirá que há algo que sempre quis dizer a ela, mas Max o interromperá dizendo que sabe o que é. *Brooke Scott (Determinante) - Eles parecem andar juntos com frequência e compartilham o mesmo gosto por ciência. Se Max recusar o convite de Warren para ir ao cinema, ele convidará Brooke para ir no lugar dela. Se Max aceitar o convite dele, Brooke ficará claramente com ciúmes de Max. *Stella Hill - Na realidade alternativa, Stella e Warren parecem estar em um relacionamento. Espirito Animal e Simbolismo O animal mais relacionado ao Warren é o gato, visto que há várias referências à teoria do gato de Schrödinger em suas mensagens ou em sua blusa no Episódio 2. O gato é conhecido por ser um grande caçador que não usa apenas a força, mas também um senso refinado de tempo no momento do ataque. Aqueles que têm o gato como espírito animal normalmente resolvem seus problemas com paciência, confiança, observação e um bom senso de tempo em suas ações. Este aspecto se refere ao fato de Warren sempre estar em um lugar na hora certa, seja para defender Max de Nathan ou confortá-la (como após a tentativa de suicídio da Kate), mas também ao fato de ele estar esperando a hora certa de confessar seus sentimentos por Max e acabar nunca encontrando-a. O gato simboliza explorar áreas da sua vida ou aspectos de si mesmo que você não conhece ainda. Ele representa o contraste entre coisas aparentemente opostas, como o interior e exterior, ato e descanso, claro e escuro. Simboliza fortemente a conexão com o que normalmente se esconde na escuridão ou o desconhecido. Este outro aspecto do gato obviamente se refere ao contraste entre o Warren de boa índole e inseguro e seu lado ofensivo, sombrio e violento que está escondido dentro dele mas é mostrado quando ele bate em Nathan de forma violenta e sem piedade, um lado que nem o próprio Warren sabia que existia. O gato também representa coragem e habilidade; o gato sempre consegue voltar a ficar de pé, como Warren faz logo após apanhar do Nathan no Episódio 1. O gato também é uma fonte de inspiração que renova a sua perspectiva e lhe dá a coragem de agir ou integrá-la a sua vida. Ter o gato como espírito animal simboliza a necessidade de explorar novas maneiras de ver as coisas. Este aspecto se refere à boa vontade de Warren em aceitar explicações não científicas para o que está acontecendo em Arcadia Bay e em acreditar na habilidade de voltar no tempo da Max, passando por cima de sua racionalidade e paixão pela ciência. Frases Marcantes Inconsistências *Warren tem 16 anos de acordo com a data de nascimento que consta em sua Ficha de Estudante no escritório do diretor, mas a academia é especificamente para alunos sêniors. Há a possibilidade de ele ter avançado alguns anos escolares devido suas habilidades acadêmicas. Alguns outros alunos parecem estar matriculados na Blackwell por um período maior que um ano. *Também parece contraditório o fato de Max escrever em seu diário que Warren é "da mesma idade que ela", já que eles têm dois anos de diferença. É provável que Max não sabia a idade de Warren quando escreveu isso em seu diário. *De acordo com esta postagem (em inglês), a DONTNOD Entertainment confirmou por email que a data de nascimento do Warren é 20 de novembro de 1996 (tendo 16 anos em 2013), que é a mesma data mostrada na Ficha de Estudante dele. Curiosidades *O modelo do carro do Warren é exatamente o mesmo em que o pai de Chloe, William, morreu em um acidente. *O signo do Warren é Escorpião. *O número do quarto dele no dormitório masculino é 109. *O endereço de email de estudante dele é: WarrenG@BlackwellAcademy.ed *Em seu pen drive, a pasta do Warren destinada ao dever de casa de ciências se chama: "Ciência Maluca - Dever de Casa" (Weird Science - Homework, no original), uma referência ao filme Weird Science (também conhecido como Mulher Nota 1000). *Mantendo sua fama de nerd, Warren claramente joga World of Warcraft. No Episódio 3, por telefone, Max o aconselha a "usar a pedra de regresso", um termo que se refere a um paladino se protegendo antes de usar seu Hearthstone para se teleportar para um lugar seguro. Max também responde à algumas mensagens dele com "Kek", que significa Lol (risos; haha) em Órquico. *O pen drive de Warren tem vários filmes e séries de TV pirateados. Dentre eles estão Doctor Who, Arquivo X, Fullmetal Alchemist, Faster, Pussycat! Kill! Kill!, Akira, Scott Pilgrim Contra o Mundo, Holocausto Canibal, Beneath the Valley of the Ultra-Vixens e NEKRomantik. *Warren é claramente um grande fã da série de ficção científica britânica Doctor Who, pois ele constantemente faz referências à série nas mensagens e emails que manda para Max. A foto de sua conta de email é uma imagem da TARDIS, a máquina do tempo de Doctor Who. Ele também se refere a si mesmo como "O Doutor", o protagonista da série. *A placa do carro do Warren tem as letras "THXFLS", uma referência à Arquivo X (The X-Files, no original), uma das séries preferidas dele. *No Episódio 5, ao fugir de Warren no labirinto, ele diz, "Max... Onde você está? Max... Venha aqui brincar... Venha aqui brincar!" Esta é uma referência ao filme de 1979 Os Selvagens da Noite, onde Luther (o líder da gangue rival) diz esta famosa frase para os Guerreiros: "Guerreiros, venham aqui brincar!" *De acordo com o diretor artístico Michel Koch, o personagem do Warren é inspirado no Xander de Buffy, a Caça-Vampiros que "tem esse tipo de vergonha nele e está sempre dizendo as coisas de forma errada, mas é um garoto bom".Entrevista com Michel Koch (em inglês) Ele também revelou a intenção por trás da cena em que Warren bate em Nathan. "Se você escolher não se meter na briga com o Nathan, nós vemos algo um pouco diferente, um lado mais sombrio do Warren. É muito violento e perde um pouco o controle. Isso nos mostra que, mesmo se somos pessoas boas, todos nós temos um lado dentro de nós que pode sair do controle. Todo mundo tem faces sombrias e um pouco de escuridão." *Existem alguns arquivos de áudio não utilizados para quando Max entra no dormitório masculino no Episódio 4 para investigar o quarto do Nathan. A maioria deles estão rotulados como "WarrenToilet" nos arquivos de texto do jogo e aparecem como se fossem diálogos intercalados com pausas que poderiam ser ouvidos quando Max se aproximasse de uma certa área. Estes áudios em particular soam abafados e distantes, como se estivessem vindo do outro lado de uma porta fechada. Warren parece estar jogando video game: "Vamos lá, belezinha..."16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diF . . . "Me dá esses pontos, polvo zoado..." 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diI . . . "Mais uma partida e você é meu..." 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diJ . . . "Passei de nível, porra!" 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diM **Unido a estes arquivos está outro arquivo de áudio com o título "ToiletDoor_Look" onde Max faz um comentário interno sobre o que está ouvindo: "Quando você joga, você joga... Me lembre de nunca usar o celular desse cara." 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diO Estes arquivos de áudio dão a entender que Max entrou no banheiro masculino. O interessante é que, dentro do jogo, Max não pode interagir com a porta do banheiro masculino (não há a opção de "olhar" ou "entrar"), então ela não pode entrar lá dentro. Talvez a DONTNOD tenha chegado a conclusão que a opção de Max entrar no banheiro masculino não faria muito sentido e seria muito intrometido da parte dela e colocou como objetivo apenas encontrar e explorar o quarto do Nathan. **Há outro áudio que parece ser um comentário de Max se ela tivesse olhado para a porta repleta de graffitis do banheiro masculino: "Mesmo que a minha bexiga estivesse estourando, eu nunca entraria por essa porta. Nunca." 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1diQ Diferente dos arquivos mencionados acima, não há nenhuma legenda em forma de texto para este áudio nos arquivos do jogo. Talvez a decisão de deixar isso fora dos arquivos de texto tenha sido tomada após ser decidido que a Max não entraria no banheiro masculino no fim das contas. **Outro áudio não utilizado é um "Max?" em tom de surpresa, provavelmente planejado para ser dito por Warren ao ver Max dentro do dormitório masculino. 16px|link=https://instaud.io/1djF Referências de:Warren Graham en:Warren Graham es:Warren Graham fr:Warren Graham pl:Warren Graham ru:Уоррен Грэхем Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 2: Out of Time Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 4: Dark Room Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Principais (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange